Secrets Of Arceus Academy
by KoixDiamond
Summary: The Poke characters go to school! Arceus Academy to be exact! Crazy things happen and love will blossom! Mainly Written in Hikari’s POV! Mainly Ikarishipping, Contestshipping, pokeshipping ,OCxDaigo Steven and other!
1. Chapter 1

Josey: HI

Josey: HI! I'm back! My friend's b-day passed and I was NOT feeling well, so here yea… OH and B.T.W I'm still continuing Love or Trouble? but I'm don't feel like doing the next chap tho….

Haruka (May): ENOUGH TALK!! I'm hungry and want to know why we were dragged here!

Kasumi (Misty): EXACTLY!!

Josey: hehe new story!!

Hikari (Dawn): Summary….??

Josey: -pouts- I thought you knew TT

Summary: The Poke characters go to school! Arceus Academy to be exact! Crazy things happen and love will blossom! Written in Hikari's POV! Mainly Ikarishipping, Contestshipping, pokeshipping ,OCxDaigo (Steven)and other!

Hikari: High on sugar?

Haruka: AGAIN ANOTHER OC??

Josey: Say more and you do disclaimer…

Haruka: …

Josey: KK SATOSHI (Ash) YOU DO DISCLAIMER!!

Kasumi silent cheers: YAY!

Satoshi: HAI HAI!! KoixDiamond doesn't own Pokemon just her OC! NOW GIMME MY COOKIE

Josey: NEVER!! PLUS the pic of my OC is on my profile!

**Chp 1**

**The Beginning**

_Hikari's POV:_

Today was one of those normal mornings but there has to be something surprising as I head down to the kitchen days. And today that's what exactly happened to me.

"Hikari, honey. Why aren't you dressed in your uniform? Today's the first day of school and you're going to Arceus Academy! Don't you remember?" Asked my mom.

I blinked various times at that statement (apparently I'm too sleepy) then suddenly I snapped.

"OMG, I forgot! Thanks for reminding me! I'll be right back!"

I ran as fast as I could up the stairs, I was aware of what time it was; 8:49. In about 11 minutes, the bus will pick me up to the horrid 3 years I will spend at that very academy; Arceus Academy. And seriously who names an academy after a legendary Pokemon??

I rummaged through my GIGANTIC closet for my school uniform. I eventually found them; a simple blue sailor suit and a blue skirt. I quickly wore it and tied my hair in two low pigtails. I rushed down the stairs and almost tripped over my mom's glameow.

"MOM! How do I look?" I screamed

"You look….so….KAAWAAAIIIIIIII" Yelled my mom (wow she's a fan girl o.O)

"Arigoto!" I said as I grabbed my breakfast and stuff it up by mouth. I nearly choked myself and glanced over at the clock, 8:50.

"Hikari, honey. You forgot to bring your Pokemon!" My mom said.

I looked at her wide-eyed and gasped

"OMG!! Your right!"

"COME OUT EVERYONE!!"

As I screamed, an Empoleon, Lopunny, Pachirisu, and Ambipom appeared. Hikari took out 4 pokeballs and said

"Return"

"Bye mom!"

"Bye honey!"

I rushed up the steps and said hello to the bus lady. I sat at the 4 seats down the front at a window seat where no one was seating. Minutes passed as I continued to stare at the window until

"HEY HIKARI!!"

I jumped and turned to see who was screaming at me and saw…

KASUMI AND HARUKA!!

I jumped from my seat and hugged them tightly and said

"OMG KASUMI, HARUKA!! LONG TIME NO SEEEEE!!"

Haruka muttered

"Hikari you're squishing us"

I let go and said

"gomen"

We sat down as we listed people and made a big commotion around them **(A.N: XD how stupid!) **to only the people that we knew though… The list of people went like this:

Satoshi

Shinji

Shuu

A guy that kind of looked like Satoshi whose tie was hanging loosely on his uniform (guy's uniforms are simply a plain white shirt and black jeans)

Shigeru I think

A girl with long brown hair and blue eyes

A girl with long yellow hair in a ponytail

Marina I think

Some guy with red (hippy) hair and eyes kind of like Shinji's

My big brother (who doesn't live with me and my mom anymore) Gold (he has black/midnight blue hair (with a long bang at front) and yellow eyes)

A girl with long brown hair same as the last girl with slate gray eyes, she was dressed in a brown jacket, red beret, red sailor skirt and a yellow shirt under the brown jacket

and a guy with spiky gray hair and gray eyes PLUS he was dressed in a suit like thing o.o that's weird

Yeah… You can imagine how disastrous we here on the bus

When the bus reached the school, you immediately got off.

The academy's ground is sooo pretty! There was a GIGANTIC garden in a distance, the academy building was sooo big and beautiful it looked like it was new!! There was another two buildings there were like 5-star hotels! Then I saw a giant stage, where they were seats and two people started to say some stuff.

"Thank you everyone for coming. Please take your seats, you have this whole week to check the academy out but we have some stuff to explain."

It was a feminine voice, everyone did what they were told. I was stuck with Shinji on my left and Satoshi on my right. Haruka and Kasumi were behind me. Now I can see that there were 2 people with mics and on the back of the stage were a group of students that we saw earlier on the bus. This was when they continued.

Josey: CLIFFHANGER… I think XD, my brain hurts so I don't know what to do!

So yea….

Hikari: REVIEW GOOD REVIEWS BECAUSE **KoixDiamond** SPENT 3 WHOLE DAYS TO DO THIS STORY

Haruka: umm… ok

Kasumi: Is that true??

Josey: YUP YUP! NOW REVIEW OR I WILL SEND MY EVIL TROOPS OF DOOOOOOMMMMMM TO KILL YOU!!


	2. Introductions

Josey: Sorry didn't do a story in a long time

Josey: Sorry didn't do a story in a long time! I'm going to do this story for a little while so 'Love or Trouble' is on hiatus. So uh… ENJOY!!

And the picture of Red, Green, Blue and yellow is below:

fc03./fs13/f/2008/012/3/8/38621e10749dbcb7.jpg

Haruka: Can we just go with the story already??

Josey: nope until we do disclaimer

Haruka: HURRY SOMEONE DO DISCLAIMER BEFORE WE DIE!!

Kasumi: Hikari you did it!

Hikari: HAI: KoixDiamond doesn't own Pokemon or the picture of Red Green Blue and Yellow. Plus she doesn't own Pokemon special manga! She just owns her OC. plus she says she wants a cookie….

Josey: WHAT!! Uh…. ON WITH THE STORYYY!!

**Chp 2**

**Introductions **

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Hikari's POV_

"Thank you."

This time this voice belonged to a male. For some reason I couldn't help but look at the famous purple head sitting beside me. AHHH I want to touch his hair so badly! When I saw his face; it was a little more serious then before.

Sometimes it makes me think that Shinji was forced to come to this academy by someone, black-mail or something?

"Ok may I introduce myself, my name is Daigo Tsuwabuki; from those who went to this academy last year you might know me as headmaster's son."

Some gasps were heard in the crowd. I heard some people whispered to each other "we better do what he says or else he'll get us expelled! I like this academy!" and "Oh jee.. He's hot! Hope I don't get expelled if I were his girl friend!"

Suddenly an Explode (the pokemon) appeared on the stage, everyone's eyes were on the huge lavender pokemon as they shut up.

The brown haired girl smiled as she returned (as I am guessing) her Explode to its Pokeball. She smiled as she spoke into her microphone.

"Thank you, everyone for noticing Explode's ability… boy we don't the stage to be destroyed like last year… Well anyways hello, my name is Yoshiko Momo; please call me Yoshiko for short! For those who were are new to this school I am Arceus Academy's secretary, school president and that girl who picks the events that happens in this academy with the other guy! Now let's introduce the honor students who were sitting in the back for probably 5 6 minutes??"

Some giggles were heard at Yoshiko's behavior. I just realized that she said everything like she said it a million times before, her face was soo innocent with no worries it made me wonder how she cam even be a secretary/ school president/ female event picker!

"Ok starting with the left! The girl with the yellow hair is Yellow, the boy with black spiky hair is Red, the girl with long brunette hair is Blue, the boy with spiky brunette hair is Green AKA Shigeru, the boy with black hair is Gold, the girl with blue hair in pigtails is Crystal AKA Marina, the boy with red shoulder length hair is Silver and that's it with the honor students!"

Daigo apparently looked like he was smirking at Yoshiko as she taking a breath.

"Having Yoshiko say that, Must I review the rules of this academy. Rule 1: No one and I repeat NO ONE may go to the front gates after this week or if it is urgent. Rule 2: Never go to restricted areas. Rule 3: Always listen to the teachers. Disobey these rules and you'll punished. Disobey these rules twice and you'll be expelled."

There was a small beeping noise, Yoshiko turned around and put her hand to her ears. A few seconds later she whispered something in Daigo's ear and he whispered back. I swore I heard Shinji mutter

"What the heck is taking so long?"

Satoshi also whispered

"Hey Hikari, what do you think they are talking about?"

I looked at Satoshi and quietly replied

"Probably something important."

There was a long silence.

There was a sigh and Yoshiko began to speak

"hehehe… Sorry…. Uh….. Something…. Uh….. happened apparently….. the….. the……"

She trailed off while she was looking at the ground shifting her weight from one foot to another.

"The principle apparently drank too much alcohol so he's making chaos in the school. So being his son and all I'm going to check out what the heck my dad's doing!"

Daigo quickly finished Yoshiko and ran off the stage, whispering something in Yoshiko's ear before he ran off.

Everyone's eyes were on Daigo as he ran off and disappeared.

"Please don't let that bother you! Let me explain something before you go; there are wild pokemon at Arceus Academy, you may or may not want to catch them. It's your choice. Please visit me for if you want to catch them, we offer free pokeballs for the students. Please come to the office for your dorms. No boys are allowed in the girl's dorm and no girl's are allowed in the boy's dorm. Thank you for waiting patiently you may go explore the academy!"

Everyone got up their seats and ran off. I was different though… As I stood up I was bombarded by Shinji's fan girls. They were yelling stuff like "How dare you sit with Shinji-san!" and "Don't you ever think that he likes you by just sitting next to him you lucky girl!"

Suddenly they were pushing me and I found myself being pushed backwards until I bumped into someone….

-x-x-x-x-x-

Josey: CLIFFHANGER!! WHO DID SHE BUMP INTO!! FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Kasumi: too much sugar?

Haruka: Probably

Hikari: she didn't have any sugar though…

Yoshiko: What makes laugh is that she was looking for my name like 5 times and she still didn't like Yoshiko!

Hikari: ok….. WAIT WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!!

Yoshiko: I'm her OC remember?? Well W/E. Review or Josey will snap back to reality and kill her with her own murderous hands and trust me if she doesn't get enough reviews she might not continue this story….

Haruka, Kasumi, Hikari: PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE!! JUST CLICK THE BUTTON ON THE BOTTOM AND REVIEW!! PLEASE WE'RE BEGGING YOU PLEASE!!


	3. The Prophecy

Josey: I'm BACK

Josey: I'm BACK! Wootwoot! The thing after this would be 'Love or trouble'! Sorry for the trouble! WOOtWOOT! I'm planning to change the name for it….

Hikari: Why are you talking about that??

Haruka: YEAH! You didn't write for a long time! And u talk 'bout something else!

Kasumi: YEAH!!

Yoshika: Exactly, you also don't talking 'bout your birthday at the end of April isn't it _near_??

Josey: Just saying… My birthday… Probably not going to be celebrated this year so yeah…

Yoshika: Just go on…

Josey: disclaimer….

Everyone: SHINJI!!

Shinji: Why me? KoixDiamond doesn't doesn't own pokemon just her ocs. And I feel stupid because Josey's trying to make a guy (a pathetic one) jealous, besides say her username makes me shiver in fear…

Josey: Evil bastard… Oh before I forget on the last chp of Arceus academy I realized that the website of blue green other people didn't come out so… heres the link:

fc03./fs13/f/2008/012/3/8/38621e10749dbcb7.jpg

Josey: I don't own the pic BTW! Lets start the story now…!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Hikari's POV:_

_Everyone got up their seats and ran off. I was different though… As I stood up I was bombarded by Shinji's fan girls. They were yelling stuff like "How dare you sit with Shinji-san!" and "Don't you ever think that he likes you by just sitting next to him you lucky girl!"_

_Suddenly they were pushing me and I found myself being pushed backwards until I bumped into someone…._

KENGO! Oh NO!

"Oh its just Pikari"

NO anything but _HIM_!

"Oh! Hi Ken-- I THOUGHT TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME PIKARI KENGO!"

That little orange head boy was smirking like crazy… **(A.N: Sorry Penguinshippers but this isn't a penguinshippping fic kk?)**

All the sudden there was a flash of bright light and a blood curling scream following it. Everyone was looking around to see what was happening.

I could understand what was happening; there was a gigantic monster like thing stomping towards us (the students) from the forest. It looked like a pokemon, but never saw a pokemon like that in my life!

Suddenly there was another bright flash of light and everything froze. I was looking around like I was crazy or something but I realized that everything and everyone was frozen.

I saw what I thought stone figures in a pose ready to run, figures that was shocked and figures that was about to scream.

Ok, I was getting officially scared now. Suddenly I felt something breathing down my neck. I turned around to see what _it_ was.

The I saw it… it was black with gray markings all over the body. And for some reason I couldn't help but feel that _it_ was giving a really scary evil aura.

I gasped because then I realized where I saw this pokemon, it was Groudon. But this Groudon was totally different than the one I saw. It was a _dark_ Groudon.

This made me more scared.

I was soo scared that I didn't realized that it going to speak to me

"_So, you're the girl that the prophecy spoke of. Now just to make sure… Can you see me, girl?"_

I was shaking like crazy, Groudon might've thought I was retarded or something because then the legendary said

"_What's wrong girl? Do you fear me? Then you deserve to DIE." _

For a second I thought that it was kidding but when it opened it's mouth I realized that Groudon was serious.

I screamed and a bright light cam beaming at me full force.

I shut my eyes expecting the worst but when I opened them I saw that there was a yellow shield like thing around me.

"_So, you are the __**one**__ that the prophecy spoke of…"_

And with that the dark Groudon left. And time returned to normal.

I was still shocked when someone grabbed my shoulder.

I jumped and who ever grabbed my shoulder grunted

"It's me, you silly girl."

I realize the voice right away.

_Shinji_

I spun around and saw that he was hands in his pockets…

"Your pale, it's like you saw a ghost or something."

He was right, I **was** pale. Not just pale but literally pale.

"You need to see the nurse come on."

He toke my hand but when I refused to move I did the most stupid thing I ever did.

I fell unconscious.

I knew I didn't fell to the ground, I fell into _his _arms.

I heard a faint whisper

"Hikari, you saw _it_, didn't you?"

Never mind him saying my name for the first time but he said_ it _like he saw it too.

I couldn't reply because everything went black.

The last things I heard was screaming and people yelling out my name

"HIKARI"

"HIKARI!!"

"PIKARI-CHAN"

"Hikari..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Josey: CLIFFHANGER!! I wanted to add more but yeah…. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!

Hikari: jeez your mean…

Haruka: bet she's just lonely because her _crush _left on vacation and coming back on her birthday…

Josey: SHUT UP YOU STALKER

Josey: how did you know anyways??

Haruka: You just told me

Josey: -grunts-

Yoshika: Review or Josey's going to be more sadder because she's a loner….

Josey: SHUT UP


End file.
